Lost revenge but not forgotten
by DarkLight-Alchemist
Summary: soniku was an average little girl untill her grandfather told her she was to be a shaman, now she teams up with tao ren and Lyserg Diethel to get back at yoh and become the very first shaman queen. please R
1. The whiplash

Lost revenge but not forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: the whiplash  
  
Soniku was an ordinary little girl until about the age of ten when, her grandfather soon told her that she was to be a shaman. Now Soniku questioned her grandfather greatly on the matter but, he jus simply said you will learn when it is time. Soniku trained with her grandfather rigorously, because she was soon to be in a grand Tournament to be shaman queen.  
  
Now her grandfather came to her one day, in her 13th year, and said you have a great power Soniku, you have the power to see the dead spirits that linger on earth , control them, and feel the feelings of a spirit. You also can sense when a shaman is near. You must find a spirit to help you win the tournament. That day Soniku thought long and hard and decided to look for this special spirit.  
  
She then came to a town, a small town by the looks of it, and found an old couple that would bunk her for as long as she liked. She decided she still needed to go to school, even if she was in a strange town. She registered for a school and went the next day.  
  
While sitting in class a student came in late. Yoh Asakura was his name and she sensed something different about him. He sat beside a smaller boy and another with blue spiky hair, she later learned that there names where Horo- Horo and Oyamada Manta. She then turned to the boy next to her Tao Ren and on the other side Lyserg Diethel. She talked to them every day and soon befriended them, they all hung out together. She also learned that they both hated Yoh for their reasons and wanted to get back at him for it.  
  
She questioned how they could hate such a fun loving guy but didn't dare ask them. Later that day Lyserg Diethel came to her and told her about a group shaman tournament, That he heard of and thought that they should enter. However Soniku didn't have a spirit.  
  
She was walking in a samurai graveyard that night (don't ask she just was) and felt a spirit with great rage and craved of revenge. She then came to it. The spirits name was Shitaro and she too was a samurai and hated Yoh's spirit. Soniku thought she would fit in well with Ren and Diethel so she took the spirit on.  
  
She then showed her two friends Shitaro and they entered the tournament, the needed a name for their group. Tao Ren suggested Black Panther but Soniku and Diethel disagreed. They (meaning Diethel and Soniku) decided on Whiplash Ren soon agreed and they stared their journey as shamans in a national group shaman tournament. 


	2. Shitaro

Shamanqueen89: I didn't know you had to put that I don't own shaman king ( sorry cries oh well I don't own it!! Thanks to people who reviewed please keep reviewing hope you enjoy the next chapter I will try to get them on as fast as I can!! If you find anything confusing please let me know in review and I will try to fix it up ASAP!  
  
Chapter 2: Shitaro  
  
The year of the samurai (this was the time Amedamaru was still alive)  
  
"Shitaro, you brother has disgraced the emperor, and being the samurai assassin you are u must be rid him of us" the head chief of samurai said to Shitaro.  
  
"Amedamaru is my brother I can not just go off and slay him for you"  
  
"You can and you will, Shitaro and that's final"  
  
Shitaro regretted to have to kill her very own brother but, wouldn't dare go against orders. She went to the back where she soon saw her brother speaking to another samurai, she then herd word that her brother had sent out samurai to kill her before she could do to him. She then vowed to kill her brother and that she would do.  
  
It was night she snuck into her sleeping brother's chamber; she quietly opened the door to find no one in there. She then her shouts in the back courtyard, she immediately ran to the back to find two samurai had betrayed her brother and had then killed him. Filled with rage Shitaro took her sword and rammed it trough both samurai.  
  
She had failed to kill her brother herself; someone else had then done it for her. She vowed from then on in life or death she would find her brother in then afterlife and seek revenge for setting the samurai out to get her.  
  
The chief of the samurai came to Shitaro, she knelt before him.  
  
"Do us a favour" he said dropping a knife in front of her. "you have been dishonourable in not completing your task, it is the way of the samurai, u must shame yourself by taking your life."  
  
Shitaro picked up the knife as shoved it in her as she felt the blade piercing in her stomach she said she would stay on this earth as long as it would take to get her brother back for so much pain he had caused her.  
  
--------------- back to now ----------------  
  
"Is that how you died Shitaro? That truly is sad, we will work together to achieve your goal and mine" Soniku said to her spirit.  
  
Lyserg came running up out of breath  
  
"We're on come on!! We have to go fast our match is starting right now!!"  
  
"So it begins our time of triumph" Tao Ren said as they all ran off to the arena. 


	3. the first match

Chapter 3: the first match  
  
"Alright everybody lets get the tournament under way, we have teams from all over the world here to play in this tournament. We do have two teams from Japan today so it will be double trouble for the rest of the world! First up from Japan we have the whiplash playing from America the saints. First round and tag we have from whiplash Tao Ren and from the saints we have Jesse wood, Tao Ren with Bason and Jesse with Caprius (my friend made the name up)"  
  
"the rules are as follows , u may only tag one team mate in for the entire match so choose wisely, u may only use spirit unity when fighting and finally once the spirit has left the shaman's body the match is over"  
  
"Let us begin" Tao Ren said to Jesse  
  
"Well alright then" Jesse said (Texas accent) "I pick Tara with spirit Keyou as my tag in partner"  
  
"I pick Soniku with spirit Shitaro as my tag" Tao said  
  
"Who me??" Soniku said in amazement  
  
"HER!!!" yelled Lyserg  
  
"Yes, now hurry up and get ring side Soniku" Tao said  
  
"Ok" she said and the match began  
  
"Bason....spirit form UNITY!" yelled Tao as Bason became a ball of light as he pushed him into his chest.  
  
"Lets go Caprius spirit form UNITY!" As Jesse did the same as Tao.  
  
A large staff with a blade on the end appeared in Tao's hand. A whip and two gun holsters appeared on Jesse. The fight began. Jesse took the first shoot with his whip and gun but, Tao moved out of the way hitting him across the chest with his blade. Jesse fell back and hit the ground. Tao snickered. Jesse then tagged in Tara and Soniku begged Tao to let her in. Tao did so.  
  
It was Tara vs. Soniku to decide the first destiny of the whiplash. Could she come through and prevail?  
  
"Shitaro spirit form UNITY!" she yelled she grabbed Shitaro as a ball and pushed her into her she felt the spirits essence in her, her eyes glowed. "Just let me handle this, Keyou" Shitaro whispered to her. "Lets get this started...Tara" Soniku said in a more so evil voice then normal. Shamanqueen89: ooh this is getting good! Tune in next chapter to see what happens to the whiplash and a mysterious person appears and seems to be interested in Lyserg why you may ask?? Check the next chapter!! 


	4. victory at last or is it?

Chapter 4: victory at last or is it?  
  
Tara smirked at the young shaman's attitude and they started the match.  
  
"Shitaro it's been a while since you've killed me and my whole samurai family" Keyou said to Shitaro as Tara and Soniku started to fight.  
  
"Only three hundred years Keyou you bastard how dare you show your face to me again you are no such samurai!! I did what I had to do you were not in honour of the emperor!" Shitaro yelled to him as she and Soniku knocked Tara over.  
  
"How dare you insult me after so long I will indeed fight you to the finish this time Shitaro and this time I won't fail"  
  
Soniku and Shitaro both smirked as a whip formed in Soniku's hand.  
  
"ahh my dragon's tail whip you should remember it well Keyou"  
  
"what on earth are they talking about Lyserg asked Tao"  
  
"Not now Lyserg I'm trying to see Soniku" Lyserg nodded glumly and decided to go for a walk. When he ran into(literally) a beautiful young stranger she asked him to bring her to Soniku as she swept her fingers through his hair. He nodded and brought her to the ring. The stranger than gave constructive criticism to Soniku as she fought.  
  
"look miss I don't need your help so quit you yellin" Shitaro said to her in Soniku It was then that Soniku took out her Motsumoto sword and stabbed it trough Tara and Keyou left her.  
  
"VICTORY!!!" yelled Tao.  
  
"WAY TO GO SONIKU!!!" yelled Lyserg.  
  
Soniku bowed to Tara helped her up and then soon then discussed their battle. Tara and Soniku both decided that they would become friends and work together to become better, then they would play each other again to become shaman queen.  
  
Shitaro look over her left shoulder and was filled with anger.  
  
"what is it Shitaro?" Soniku asked as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth.  
  
"Amedamaru" she said in an evil voice.  
  
"Your brother is here?"  
  
"Yes, Amedamaru is Yoh's spirit" Tao said in an a-matter-of –fact voice he has.  
  
"I'm going to get him!" shouted Shitaro!  
  
They (meaning Shitaro and Soniku) both ran off to get yoh, leaving Lyserg, Tao and this mysterious stranger alone.  
  
"so more about you Lyserg" she said running her fingers yet again through his hair.  
  
"I'm getting sick I'm going to find Soniku" he said walking away  
  
"w why are you so interested in me?" Lyserg said with the lump in her throat.  
  
"Because I find you fascinating" she said as she kissed him.  
  
By that time Soniku was standing right there. Lyserg looked up at an almost in tear Soniku. She looked hurt than ran away. Lyserg called to her but no respond. He pushed the girl off of him and ran after her.  
  
Once he caught up to her.  
  
"Soniku what the hell was that?"  
  
"....." she said nothing just stared at him then she slapped him and walked away. Lyserg just stood there stunned while behind him Tao was smirking.  
  
See what happens next time. I hope this chapter is good enough please review 


	5. Lyserg the lost Romeo

He he I always love a good ending considering chapter four was very suspenseful this next chapter will not have a shaman battle but no worries the next one will.  
  
Lost revenge but not forgotten Chapter 5: Lyserg the lost Romeo  
  
"Oh good job Romeo" Tao said smirking yet again.  
  
"Shut up Tao not now" Lyserg replied.  
  
"She really looked hurt there Lyserg what did she do to deserve you, she needs someone rich who can give her all she wants"  
  
"Someone like you"  
  
"Yes exactly Lyserg, like me"  
  
"Why would she want a spoiled brat like you she needs someone humble like me"  
  
"You humble don't make me laugh"  
  
"Stop it Tao you're just jealous she chose me"  
  
"My dear Romeo I never get jealous"  
  
"I'll make her love me you'll see Tao we'll be together and there is nothing you can do about it" Lyserg said running in the direction Soniku left.  
  
"Not if I get her first" Tao said walking away.  
  
Once Lyserg finally found Soniku by the balcony...  
  
"Soniku!" he yelled.  
  
"Ly-" she said but was cut off.  
  
"Don't say anything, I want to say I'm sorry I didn't even kiss her she kissed me".  
  
"Are you interested in her?"  
  
"No, I'm interested in you".  
  
"Do you really mean that because" she perked up a bit "I'm interested in you to". Then Lyserg leaned in and kissed her. Their teeth clicked but still perfect timing. Once they came out of their kiss Soniku smiled, looked around,  
  
"Where is Tao?"  
  
"I saw him after you left, but I don't know where he went"  
  
"How stupid could I be I kissed her and she asked for Tao??" Lyserg thought. "Maybe she does... no she kissed me" he thought again  
  
So, they set off to look for Tao in the great hall. On their way they bumped into Yoh Soniku had to restrain Shitaro from killing her brother.  
  
"Have you seen Tao, Yoh?"  
  
"Yes he's in the training room"  
  
"I'll go get him you can stay here and eat something Lyserg"  
  
"Ok" he said staring evilly at Yoh.  
  
Soniku walked into the training room and sure enough there was Tao topless wearing his black training pants sweating from head to toe.  
  
"Hi Tao" Soniku said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh hello Soniku, you look really nice"  
  
"T...Thank you" she said wondering why Tao was complimenting her.  
  
"Maybe all this training has gone to his head" Shitaro said to Soniku. She giggled.  
  
Then she noticed that Tao wasn't by the punching bag anymore, but instead very close to her face his body covering hers. He stroked her hair then leaned in....  
  
-------------  
  
I love my endings!!! Please review my story and sorry if I take a while to update my I-net has been down. Grrr evil internet!! 


	6. Tao’s fight for love

Shamanqueen89: omg!! U guyz I'm going away for like a week next week so I won't be able to update no worries though ill put in like 3 or 4 more chappies to keep you occupied. Sorry that this one took so long I was rele busy and all!! Hey is anyone from Toronto jus curious and do any of u guy's know if there is a shaman king video game!  
  
Shaman queen's friend: why would there be a game?  
  
Shaman queen: well there is an Inu Yasha one I just thought there might be an shaman king one you never know  
  
Friend: no their isn't one  
  
So if you guys could um help our dispute it would be greatly appreciated and I have talked for to long here is the story.  
  
Lost revenge but not forgotten  
  
Chapter 6: Tao's fight for love (no shaman battle in this one either oops)  
  
Then she noticed that Tao wasn't by the punching bag anymore, but instead very close to her face his body covering hers. He stroked her hair then leaned in....  
  
"Tao what are you?" was all Soniku could say before Tao's lips where pressed firmly against hers.  
  
Meanwhile in the hall where Lyserg was left behind by Soniku...  
  
"So who are you anyways and why did you kiss me when you knew Soniku was there"  
  
"It is of no importance who I am, but I did not know your friend was there, all that is important is that you become shaman king Lyserg not Tao".  
  
Yoh was standing by the door sort of minding his own business when a boy older than him but looked exactly like him walk in the door.  
  
"HAO!!!" Yoh yelled (I like Hao better than Zeke)  
  
"Oh yes hello Yoh, I am here on a search for two girls one by the name of Soniku and one by the name of grace" (I don't really know how Hao would react in this situation so I'm jus guessing)  
  
"Oh, well I know that Soniku is in the training room with Tao but I have no clue who this person grace is Hao"  
  
"Well I will get Soniku first then"  
  
"Why are they of importance to you?"  
  
"Grace is currently the Shaman queen and I must speak with her and Soniku is of great importance to our family" Hao said just as he rushed off before his brother could ask him anything more.  
  
Back to the training room  
  
Tao just held Soniku there pinned to the wall by his body and now lips. Soniku was confused she had thought all this time Tao had hated her, why? Why now had he show love to her? She felt the realise of their lips.  
  
"Tao why now do you show compassion for me I thought you had hated me"  
  
"I never hated you, I just wanted to get to know you and now I do I can finally love someone, you"  
  
"But Lyserg also shows love for me are you guys just playing a joke on me having a contest to see who can win my love?" Soniku said quite angry.  
  
"no, that's not it at all, Lyserg doesn't love you as much as I do its just a little head game he plays with girls to get them to do what he wants."  
  
"Tao I think-" Soniku said cut off  
  
"So you must be Soniku Ayama" a voice said from behind them  
  
"Hao how dare you show your face here" Tao yelled. (Hehe I didn't even do that on purpose)  
  
"Who is this person?" Soniku asked Tao.  
  
"He isn't important you don't need to know who he is, just be thankful Lyserg is not here"  
  
"Why should I be thankful?"  
  
"Young miss Soniku may I please talk to you it is very important"  
  
"Um, I guess, if you promise not to let any harm come to me"  
  
"Very well, come to my room in an hour and I will explain why I am here"  
  
"Ok, I won't be late"  
  
Hao leaves the room and walks face first (sort of) into Lyserg.  
  
"Hao! Its you I will never forget what you have done to me I will kill you don't you worry"  
  
Hao just walked passed the boy and patted him on the head as he was going by.  
  
An hour passed...  
  
Soniku stood in front of Hao's door wondering if she should knock or completely forget about it.  
  
"Go on knock what's the worst that going to happen" Shitaro said.  
  
"Well... oh never mind I'll jus knock" Soniku said to Shitaro before she gave a quick knock on Hao's door.  
  
Almost immediately the door swung open.  
  
"Oh hey, Soniku please come in"  
  
She walked in Hao gave a smirk and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Please sit down" he asked her. It was a big hotel room with red walls a blazing fire matching pink chairs (don't ask they jus where) and a large bed with a giant black cover with flames embroider in it. Soniku decided to sit on the edge of the bed since it was closest to her.  
  
"Why do you need to speak with me Hao?" Soniku asked him as he slowly moved across the room towards her.  
  
"You know nothing about your family right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well your father and Yoh's where the best of friends when they where young and your father told yours once you two where born that he had a son as well as a daughter that where both to be shamans and hopefully one day become shaman king or shaman queen"  
  
"Who is my brother?"  
  
"Your brother is a shaman in this tournament known as Horo-Horo"  
  
"You mean Horo-Horo is my brother!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes he is, you know you are a very beautiful girl Soniku" he said moving even closer to her.  
  
"Umm t...th...thank you um Hao" Soniku managed to get out.  
  
"such beauty I don't understand why your are with that Tao and Lyserg" he said now extremely close to the young shaman he pushed her down so she was flat on her back on his bed he pushed his body on top of her and now she was pinned to the bed with Hao on top of her there was nothing she nor Shitaro could do...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
End you guys are going to have to wait a long time now mwahahahaha(sorry) um I will try and put in another chapter before I go but if not well tuff luck you'll just have to wait! Oh did I say that out loud opps! So if you guys know about the vid. Game please help  
  
Yoh: we have a video game?  
  
Me: I don't know that's what I am asking  
  
Horo-Horo: I would be cool if we had a video game, wouldn't we know if we had one though?  
  
Me: enough chit chat for now must be going now bye!  
  
Yoh: what's with her?  
  
Horo-Horo: ...... 


	7. 6:15pm

Shaman queen: hey you guys sorry I took soo long I was really busy after I got back.. I hope I didn't lose any readers! So here is the next chapter, I don't know how this one will turn out so if it's not as good as past chappies please let me know! This chappie is most definitely rated pg.13!! I'm warning you ahead of time Hao talks about some pretty bad stuff lol

Lost revenge but not forgotten

Chapter 6: 6:15pm.

"such beauty I don't understand why your are with that Tao and Lyserg" he said now extremely close to the young shaman he pushed her down so she was flat on her back on his bed he pushed his body on top of her and now she was pinned to the bed with Hao on top of her there was nothing she nor Shitaro could do...

"Hao get off me!" Soniku yelled.

"Shh... it will all be over soon" he said putting something in her mouth. She could feel her eyes getting heavy slowly closing, she tried to resist but slowly gave in. Darkness crept into her dreams...

"Shitaro what's the matter why are you so-"

Shitaro drew her sword...

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Soniku but it's what has to be done"

She felt a piercing in her; she felt pain flow throughout her body.

"Why Shitaro" she said falling down a large hole... when she landed she saw Lyserg and Tao, they where just standing there glaring at each other. Tao in darkness and Lyserg illuminated. She tried to speak call out their names but not a word was spoken by her.

"You know why I am here Lyserg"

"Yes"

"She is mine"

"I know"

"Well then let's see her then"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"She's gone...and she's never coming back"

Soniku wanted to yell, scream to them, and tell them that she was right there!

Tao fell to his knees, as Lyserg just stood there staring at him.

"How?"

"Shitaro turned on her"

"Why, how, how do you know all of this"

"I was there"

"You didn't stop her!"

"No..."

"Why not"

"Because I couldn't bring myself to... she was yours... not mine.. I had no reason to protect her"

"What about friendship?"

"That left soon after she picked you"

"Oh I understand"

"Do you really?"

"Yes... but you still could have helped"

By this time Soniku was in tears how could he understand? Why didn't Lyserg help her? Since when did she pick Tao?

Falling, falling yet again into darkness.

This time she awoke face to face with Yoh.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think that will do"

"Good because its time for you to.."

"WAKE UP SONIKU!" she herd a voice yell in her head it startled her...she opened her eyes.

She look around at a hotel room with red walls a blazing fire matching pink chairs, she looked down at a giant black cover with flames embroider in it.

"A dream... where am I?" she then looked down.

"Why don't I have any clothes on?" she suddenly got a rush of a head ache. She look around. First beside her, nothing, then there was someone sitting in the chair by the fire.

"I hope your sleep has been well to your likings" her vision was blurred at first, but then she could see him.. Hao sitting on the chair.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him. Hao smirked at the thought.

"Do you really what to know?"

Soniku thought for a while, did she really what to know? Isn't it obvious? What would she do after she knew the truth? She then nodded know what he was to say next would be devastating.

"well then since you are so curious to know, I slipped a sleeping pill in your mouth first, you know you talk in your sleep in between all the yelling a moaning of course"

"Yelling?, moaning?...oh god you didn't?...we didn't?"

Hao nodded his smirk becoming even bigger.

"I must admit you are much better than I expected...the screaming I'm surprised we hadn't woken up the whole entire hotel... your so naughty you know" Hao said with a sadistic look on his face.

Soniku could feel tears swell up in her eyes. What time was it she wondered? Why hadn't anyone come?

"No one came because I made sure of it..." Hao answered as if he could read her mind.

Soniku looked at the clock it was about 6:15pm.

"Your skin is so nice... I felt it all of it each and every part of you beautiful body..." he continued.

"STOP IT HAO!!" she yelled covering her ears. Hao nodded then stood up.

"Don't you come near me" she said in a soft but edgy tone.

"Relax princess... here" he said throwing her clothes on the bed. Soniku got dressed. She went to run out the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul about us, my princess" he whispered into her ear. As she walked out the door, what does he mean my princess? She thought to herself.

"Are you ok Soniku" she heard a familiar voice say.

"SHITARO!!!, where were you?"

"Hao put a spell so that I couldn't come in after you had fallen asleep... what happened in there?" Shitaro answered.

Soniku could spit it out...

"Nothing... Shitaro"

Now Shitaro knew that it wasn't in fact "nothing" but she did dare question the shaman.

Soniku came to the closest room she knew to be by Hao's. She knocked on the door. A familiar blue spiky hair boy answered the door.

"Soniku?"

--------------------------------

ok that's the end ppl please r&r yet again I am sorry I took so long!


	8. Note to readers

Note:

Hey guys I haven't decided weather to just leave my story as is or to continue on with the story.... So if any of you guys think I should just call it quits with the story or continue on with it just let me know in your reviews I need you guys help!

thanks always

Shamanqueen89


	9. Horohoro the great

Shaman queen: due to popular demand I'M BACK!!! Yay I always wanted to say that!!

Horo: so you're continuing on eh? That good I'm sure the readers support you

Ren: when am I going to be back in the story?

Me: ok Ren shut up! Horo-Horo you ready for you big part with Soniku

Horo: yupp I am can't wait!!

Me: Well as soon as Ren does the disclaimer for being selfish then we can start

Ren: -sighs- shaman queen doesn't own anything from our show ok!

Me: excellent job Ren

Ren: why thank you

Me: uhh that was sarcasm duh!

Horo: can we start the story we have been talking for a while

Me: ok, one last word to the viewers umm you guys as you know school is starting (well for me anyways) on Tuesday soo I may take longer to update with homework and what not.... Ok! Here is the continuation of lots revenge but not forgotten.

Lost revenge but not forgotten

Chapter 8: Horo-Horo the great

"Soniku"

"Horo-Horo" she said exhausted falling into his room. He caught her and put her on his bed.

Why would she come to my door? I mean me? I'm barely even in this story line...

Me: HORO-HORO!! Stop changing the story!!

Horo: hehe sorry

He sat there in ponder as Soniku slept from exhaustion... (Hey guys guess what from haha)

In my dream may my true feeling reveal...

Falling always falling in a sea of you but how can this be? Lost within my world...loving you always (like it? it's a part of a poem I made)

"Soniku...Soniku" a warm voice chanted. She blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yoh...why are you always in my dreams?"

Me: Soniku!! Not you too!

Soniku: I have horo-horoiteus

"Yoh... it's you...where am I?"

"Soniku you silly you have been sleeping this whole entire time..."

"What?"

"You mean...I wasn't in Hao's room!"

"No you where here alone with me"

"Here? Where?" she looked around and saw she was on a beach.

"You fell asleep on the sand I didn't want to bother"

"What about the shamans tourney?"

"That was over a long time ago remember...Ren won"

"Ren... I must see him!" Yoh's face turned puzzled

"Why you are here with me"

Falling always falling...

A black hole came and swallowed Soniku

-the night mare a built my own world to escape- (I do not own evanescence)

-swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for fear of silent nights oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming the goddess of imaginary liiiggghhhttt- (haha that's there for a reason)

A light shone on Soniku so bright she was temporarily blinded.

"Soniku!" a voice yelled.

"Soniku" yelled another. She knew those voices they where Ren a Lyserg.

"Tao!" She yelled into the darkness "Lyserg!" She also yelled.

"Ohh Soniku" she heard another voice but this one was different it sounded very sadistic...

"HAO!" she yelled in an edgy tone.

"Don't worry princess" he shouted out

"Don't be afraid" Tao whispered

"I am not afraid of the darkness!" (Do not own kingdom hearts or its lines) Soniku yelled

"Good" Hao said as her vision came groggily back to her.

She saw darkness...

"Over here"

"This way"

"Come to me"

"Don't fall out"

"Out of what?" Soniku questioned.

"THE PLATFORM OF CHOICES!!" Tao yelled

Tao: o god I can't believe I just said that!

Me: shh you're interrupting the readers

Tao: don't shush me!

Soniku noticed she was on a platform and below her where Tao, Lyserg, Hao, and Horo-Horo

Tao: did u just write me off?

"Soniku you have to choose" Yoh said.

"I choose-"

"Choose who you want to tell about Hao and you" Yoh interrupted her.

"I choose-"

"Soniku! Soniku! Wake up!!"

She slowly opened her eyes to a familiar blue spiky haired boy.

"oh horo-horo"

"why did you come to my room is something wrong...you jus collapsed into my room"

"horo-horo you are my brother I-" she blurted out before realising what she had said she quickly covered her mouth.

"what?"

"I said what I said"

"how sure are you?"

"very"

Horo-Horo then hugged his sister.

"I've been looking for you" was all he said before-

"Lyserg where is Soniku?"

"I dunno Tao she was last seen going to stupid Hao's room"

"that was over four hours ago!'

"what!"

"yes"

"we have to go get her"

Me: ahhahahahahah that's all you get readers I am back but I'm not in a generous mood haha... o and Tao you happy I put you in

Tao: yes

Horo: heh can't wait till next chapter I get to beat some one up ahahahaha! Readers' guess who? tell us in you reviews who you think it is!

Me: ok that's all for now I will update as soon as I can

Horo: starts singing welcome back by mase to shaman queen


End file.
